Intercambio
by Nekiore-Chwan
Summary: Edoras y Earthland intercambian Natsu, ¿qué pasará? [Contien YAOI. ¿No te gusta? NO leas.] Capitulo 3 UP!
1. ¿Así es este Fairy Tail?

_**Parejas: **__Edo-Lucy &amp; Natsu. Gray &amp; Edo-Natsu. Gajeel &amp; Levy. Edo-Erza &amp; Mystogan. Wendy &amp; Romeo._

_**Advertencias: **__Contiene Yaoi. Leve AU. OoC. Lemon-Lime. Y la siempre presente mala ortografía._

_**Notas:**__ Espero que esta historias les guste. Me he fijado en que casi no hay fic's sobre Edoras, así que un día me surgió esta idea, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Capitulo uno: ¿Así es este Fairy Tail?**

_*Edo-Natsu POV*_

Hoy era un gran día, hace poco Edoras había despertado la magia que se escondía en todos nosotros. Los gremios de magos volvieron a formarse lentamente; aunque Fairy Tail seguía siendo el más conocido. Todos en el gremio habían despertado sus poderes.

Lucy-san podía invocar espiritus gracias a unas llaves plateadas que encontró.

Juvia podía controlar el agua a su completo gusto.

Wendy podía manejar el viento.

Y Gray podía controlar el hielo, aunque se quejaba de que tenía mucho frío.

Pero yo aún no he conseguido despertar mis poderes, en el gremio me conocen como _"el mago sin magia"_.

Ahora estaba en uno de los varios bares del Reino; agradezco que los del gremio no vienen por aquí, porque entonces sabrían el nombre por el que me conocen por aquí.

—Miren que trajo el viento, "el Rey del Alcohol".—escuché la voz de la única persona que se atravía a retarme a beber

Así es como me conocen por el Reino; soy la única persona que bebe todo el tiempo y nunca se emborracha (aunque solo tengo 16 años). Bebí otro trago del vaso que tenía 'que-sé-yo', y volteé a verla con mi sonrisa de superioridad que solo tenía en los transportes y en los bares.

—Hola Erza-san.—saludé agitando la mano

Y se repitió lo mismo que todos los días. Erza se sentaba a mi lado y decía la misma frase:

—¡A beber!

Como todos los días ambos comenzamos a beber sin parar, pero hoy Erza aguantaba mucho más que otros días. Ya llevaramos unos 10 botellas de Ron y 5 de otra bebida que no recuerdo cuando todos en el bar comenzaron a apostar a ver quién ganaba. Ya había pasado una media hora cuando el alcohol me comenzó a hacer efecto, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Pero aún así no dejé de beber. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando noté una presión en el hombro, miré y vi que Erza estaba dormida. Sonreí.

Pero ahora venía lo díficil; tenía que llevar a Erza al castillo, hasta ahí era todo normal, lo hacía siempre. Pero hoy estaba un poco pasado de copas. Así que la cargué como una princesa y caminé hacia la salida. Nada más puse un pie fuera del bar, me comenzaron a fallar las fuerzas. En este momento me odié a mi mismo por mi bipolaridad extrema; pero aún así, con las rodillas temblando y lagrimas en los ojos, conseguí llegar al castillo. Me acerqué a la puerta y le di una patada fuerte, despertando al rey Mystogan. El rey abrió la puerta del castillo y soltó una risa al verme.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Di-Disculpe que lo interrumpa a las tres de la mañana, pero pasó lo de siempre.—le dije tartamudeando, gracias a mi tímidez natural

Mystogan cogió a Erza de mis brazos y la cargó como yo la tenía hace un segundo. Me sonrío, y lo vi porque iba sin máscara.

—Disculpame tú por tener que haber venido hasta aquí teniendo en cuenta tu tímidez.—respondió amablemente

Sonreí, pero solo por cumplir. Porque ya me comenzaba a cansar que todos me trataran igual. Me despedí y salí corriendo hacia mi auto. Iba soltando algunas lagrimas mientras corría; pero los que me veían murmuraban cosas como:_ "Otra vez"_ y _"No me sorprende"_. Lo que me hizo llorar más. Llegué a mi auto y me senté rápidamente en el asiento del piloto; quería recuperar mi autoestima, pero las lagrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas.

Había pasado un año desde que los magos de Earthland habían venido, el haber visto al otro yo me hizo pensar. Él era todo lo contrario a mi; y desde entonces Lucy me comparaba con él cada vez que podía.

Estuve sollozando en el auto durante unos minutos más, hasta que me cansé de llorar y conduje lentamente hasta el gremio. A estas horas todos deberían estar dormidos, así que caminé aún llorando hasta el gremio. Pero al abrir la puerta encontré a todos hablando, por un portal enorme, con el gremio de Fairy Tail de Earthland. Los de aquí simplemente me ignoraron, incluso Gray -lo que me entristeció mucho, él era mi mejor amigo-; pero los de Earthland me miraron preocupados.

—¿Qué pasó Edo-Natsu?—preguntó un gato azul, creo que se llamaba Happy ¿no?

—Nada.—habló Lucy—Llora por lo tímido que es, como siempre.

Solté unas pocas lagrimas más al oir su último comentario. "Como siempre". Eso era lo que odiaba de mi mismo.

—Tengo una idea.—escuché la voz del maestro del otro gremio—Me gustaría saber el por qué de la bipolaridad de Edo-Natsu, así que os propongo intercambiar vuestro Natsu con nuestro Natsu.

Todos nos sorprendimos, los de aquí y los de Earthland. Miré al maestro y tímidamente me acerqué a él.

—No vamos a hacer eso.—exclamó Lucy, pero yo ignoré su comentario

—M-me encantaría conocer Earthland.—tartamudeé lentamente

Otra vez todos se asombraron, pero al final aceptaron al intercambio hasta que alguno de los dos Natsu's quisiera volver. Natsu se quedó en Edolas con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo terminaba de meter mis autos en el portal -porque ni muerto iba a ir sin mi coche o mi moto-. Justo cuando iba a entrar, alguien me abrazó por detrás; volteé a ver y vi a Gray abrazandome con una mirada triste.

—Te extrañaré Natsu.—dijo tristemente

Sonreí un poco y le devolví el abrazo.

—Yo igual te extrañaré, Gray.—le dije sonriendo

Luego de esa despedida me metí en el portal, luego de unos segundos aterricé en el centro del gremio. El maestro les explicó a los demás de que trataba este "intercambio" mientras yo caminaba encogido hasta la barra; allí estaba una chica identíca a Mira-san, me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

—Hola Natsu.—me saludó—¿Quieres tomar algo?—preguntó con una risa

Este sitio era muy parecido a Edoras, pero al mismo tiempo parecía muy distinto. Asentí a su pregunta.

—Un vaso de agua, p-por favor.—dije lentamente

—Ahora mismo.—respondió antes de irse

Estuve mirando el gremio durante unos minutos, buscando las diferencias más evidentes en este gremio. Encontré unas cuantas.

Juvia-chan acosaba a Gray, y no al revés.

Lucy-san era muy sonriente, y reía junto a Levy-chan; en vez de pelearse.

Erza-san era parte del gremio.

Y Gray no llevaba ropa.

—Gray.—le llamé cuando llegué a su lado

—Dime.

—N-no llevas ropa.—le indiqué tímidamente

—¡Arg! ¿¡Y mi ropa?!—exclamó al verse

Solté un risa, era divertido; me miró con una ceja alzada, y yo le devolví el gesto. Suspiró.

—Se me hace raro ver un Natsu tan tímido.—dijo más para sí que para mí

Volví a la barra cuando Mira-san me llamó, un vaso de agua me esperaba recién salido de la nevera; volví a echar un mirada al gremio con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—¿Así es este Fairy Tail?—susurré

* * *

_**Notas:**__ Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber su opinión. Nos vemos~~~ n-n_


	2. Me preocupo por ti Part I

_**Notas:**__ Me alegra saber que el anterior capitulo les ha gustado, espero que este capitulo también les guste y disculpen la demora. Me gustaría aclarar que no planeo escribir los prefijos "Edo-" y "Earth-", pero a cambio indicaré si nos encontamos en EarthLand o en Edolas._

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Me preocupo por ti. Part I**

_.-EARTHLAND-._

_*Gray POV*_

¿Soy el único que sospecha que el viejo Makarov nos oculta algo? Creo que sí. Bueno, seguro que son imaginaciones mías.

—¿Gray?

Sacudí la cabeza, intendo apartar esos absurdos pensamientos de mí; bajé levemente la mirada, para encontrarme un par de ojos dorados que me miraban tímidos.

—Natsu, — susurré con una ceja alzada — ¿qué pasa?

Esperé un par de segundos, viendo como Natsu se removía nervioso. Natsu tímido, nervioso y levemente ruborizado, es lo más extraño y adorable que he visto... ¿¡He dicho "adorable"?!

—Gray. — volvió a llamarme, sacandome de mis pensamientos otra vez — ¿Querrías... — hizo una pausa de varios segundos, apartando su mirada de mí — ...ir a dar un paseo conmigo? — me preguntó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

Esa pregunta me descolocó por varios segundos. ¿Una cita con Natsu? No, ¿una cita con Natsu Dragion? Bueno, no puede pasar nada malo, así que... ¿Por qué no?

—Claro.

_*Normal POV*_

Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él ya se había preparado para recibir el "NO" más rotundo de su vida, y en cambio había recibido un suave "Claro"; podría morir ahora porque moriría feliz. Suspirando, Natsu tomó la mano de Gray y se lo llevó del gremio; caminaban en silencio por las calles, Gray miraba a Natsu desde arriba con una mirada curiosa y Natsu intentaba, en vano, relajarse al sentir la penetrante mirada de Gray en su nuca.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron a... ¿un bar?

—Natsu. — lo llamó el oji-azul levemente asombrado, mirando cómo Natsu supiraba aliviado al colocar una mano en el pomo de la puerta

—¿S-si?

—¿Un bar? — preguntó alzando una ceja

Natsu asintió lentamente y arrastró al preocupado Gray a dentro. Se hizo el silencio. El bar estaba en completo silencio observando el preocupado rostro del peli-negro y el inexpresivo rostro de Natsu.

—No me gustan los bares. — comentó Gray en un susurro

—Tal vez... — el tono de superioridad de Natsu asombró a Gray — ¿Miedo?

—Claro que no, idiota. — frunció el ceño

—Demuestralo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una pequeña y alejada mesa, esperando por que alguien les sirviera. Al rato, una joven se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué puedo servirles? — preguntó

—Una cerveza. — pidió Gray

La chica miró al menor.

—Tequila.

Con un asentimiento, la joven se marchó. Gray posó la mirada en el relajado y al mismo tiempo nervioso rostro de Natsu; ¿para qué le había pedido ir a dar un paseo si habían terminado en un bar?

—Lo siento. — se disculpó de repente Natsu, asombrando a Gray por la suavidad del susurro — Lamento haberte traído aquí, pero en los bares me siento seguro. — explicó

—No pasa nada. — sonrió

Natsu abrió levemente la boca, con la clara intención de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de él. Volvió a juntar los labios.

—Sus bebidas. — indicó la camarera, sirviendo ambos vasos

—Gracias. — agradecieron al mismo tiempo

El silencio inundó por completo la mesa, Gray bebía a grandes sorbos sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de Natsu; y este daba breves e intermitentes tragos, moviendose nervioso en la silla.

—¿Por qué me pediste salir? — preguntó Gray, apartando la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

—Yo... — Natsu miró su vaso un segundo, mientras sus mejillas se encendían furiosamente — Me gustaría... — silencio

—Dime. — incitó

En silencio, Natsu estrujó entre sus pequeñas manos las frías manos de Gray; y acercó su rostro a Gray.

—¡Enseñame a usar la magia!

—¿Qué?

—Pues... eso. — sin apartar su mirada de Gray, le soltó — En Edolas me llaman "El Mago sin Magia", y eso no me gusta. — bebió un largo trago — Me gustaría que me enseñaras, por favor.

Gray cerró los ojos con suavidad, meditando esa extraña proposición. Por el momento no encontró nada productivo en hacer eso, lo mejor era negarse. Pero...

—Realmente quiero que tu me enseñes, — los dulces y llorosos ojos de Natsu le asombraron — Gray.

Sí, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se ruborizó por el simple hecho de oír su nombre salir de esos finos y, seguramente, dulces labios. Tan concentrado estaba en guardar en su mente ese "delicioso" sonido que no fue consciente de cuando su boca lo había traicionado y había pronunciado un: «Lo haré.»

—¿En serior? — preguntó Natsu con ilusión

Tampoco fue consciente del asentimiento de su cabeza de tan embobado que estaba viendo esos dorados y brillantes ojos, que parecían querer sonreír.

—¡Gracias! — exclamó el peli-rosa, lanzandose a abrazar al Ice Maker

Gray suspiró divertido, rodeó la estrecha cintura de Natsu y apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de este. Tal vez, podría hasta ser divertido ese entrenamiento. Mientras no le confundiera como hace un minuto...

—Gracias Gray. — y con la misma suavidad con la que pronunció eso, juntó sus labios con los del mayor

Olvidad lo que acababa de decir. ¡Ya lo estaba confundiendo!

_.-EDOLAS-._

—¿Natsu? — Lucy alzó una ceja en dirección al nombrado

Natsu se encontraba temblando, y abrazado a la pared como si fuera un gato huyendo del agua. Y os preguntareis: ¿Por qué? Fácil, tenían que coger el tren.

—¡No voy a subir ahí! — exclamó sacando una leve llama por la boca

—¡No seas crío! — devolvió la rubia

—Oye, fea. — la llamó de repente Levy

—¿Qué quieres, plana? — preguntó taladrando con la mirada el rostro de la peli-azul

—Tengo un idea para hacer que Natsu suba al tren. — la malevola sonrisa en Levy se contagió hasta Lucy

—Dime.

Tres minutos despues, en el gremio.

—¿Y Levy? — preguntó Juvia con una ceja alzada, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a Gray a otra parte del gremio

—Con... — un estruendoso grito interrumpió la frase de la dulce Cana

—¡Kyaaa!

Con un sonoro golpe, Levy había aterrizado en el gremio despues de atravesar el, ahora inexsistente, techo.

—...Lucy. — terminó Cana con una gota bajandole por la cabeza

El gremio suspiró abatido.

Devuelta con Lucy y Natsu. Una muy rubirozada Lucy respiraba sonoramente, aún con el puño en alto.

—Esa plana estupida de Levy, ¿¡cómo se atreve a decir eso?! — exclamó enojada, estrangulando el aire como si de Levy se tratase

—¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Natsu, dejando su rostro a escasos milimetros de Lucy

—Etto... — su rubor aumentó — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que subas al tren? — preguntó cambiando, obviamente, de tema

Lucy alzó una ceja al ver como los dorados ojos de Natsu centelleaban con felizidad, diversión y... ¿picardía?

—Dejame recostarme en tu regazo.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Lo que oyes. — con una sonrisa, Natsu se acercó a la puerta del tren — ¿Vamos o no?

—Vamos. — susurró sonrojada y, aunque lo negara, feliz

* * *

_**Notas: **__¿Les gustó? Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero no conseguía escribir bien las escenas NaLu. (Alerta de Gratsu fan activada) Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos~~~~ ^-^_


	3. Me preocupo por ti Part II

_Realmente lamento el incidente que llevó a abandonar el fic. Espero con todo mi kokoro que eso no vuelva a suceder nunca. Así que para compensarles por esperar, les traigo un capitulo especial._

_Pervertidos, esto es para ustedes._

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Me preocupo por ti.**

**Part II: Extraños sueños, extraños sentimientos.**

* * *

_EDOLAS._

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, todos los magos del gremio miraron hacia la puerta. Donde ahora un mago peli-rosa estaba atascado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lucy cuando los magos se giraron hacia ella

-¿Qué te hizo Natsu ahora, fea?- le susurró Levy al oído

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento de callar el insulto que tenía planeado para _'esa plana'_.

-Es un jodido pervertido. Me acaba de tocar el trasero.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- gritaron todos los presentes a excepción del peli-rosado, que seguía con la cabeza fuera del gremio

-Lo que escucharon, hum.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el gremio. Las chicas miraron mal al hijo de Igneel y los chicos con admiración/envidia. Mientras las miradas seguían, Natsu simplemente le sonrió divertido a la rubia.

-Idiota.- insultó Lucy ruborizada

-Sexy.

-¡LARGO ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO! ¡SESOS DERRETIDOS!

_¡PUM!_

Una gota calló por la cabeza de los magos.

-Creo que necesitamos otra puerta.- dijo Gray, esquivando un golpe de Juvia

-Exactamente.

* * *

_EARTHLAND._

¿Era posible? Es decir, ¿era lógico que eso estuviera pasando? No parecía normal que Gray se comportara tan... _sobreprotector_ con Natsu.

Aunque Gray no pensaba eso. Todo lo contrario. Él sentía mal.

No sabía porqué, pero cuando entrenaba con el chico sus más bajos instintos despertaban. Despues de entrenar con él, se dormía y soñaba cosas _"indecentes" _con el pequeñito mago.

Se sentía mal. Sentía como si le estuviera traicionando.

¿¡Por qué se sentía así?!

No era capaz de entender.

-¿Gray?- una dulce voz lo devolvió a la tierra

Ahí, a su lado, estaba el motivo de su confusión. Y el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

-Me gustaría pasear un rato. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó, con la sonrisa más tierna que Gray había visto en su vida

Suspiró. Por él, encantado tendría una cita con ese hermoso y dulce mago (¿realmente pensó eso?); pero sabía que al llegar la noche volvería a soñar con el menor de piernas abiertas para él (no, no sonrió, ¡no lo hizo!).

-Si no te quieres... No pasa nada.

Las pequeñas lágrimas que se juntaron en los brillante ojos de Natsu alertaron al mago de hielo, que rápidamente, sin pensar en nada, besó suavemente los finos labios del mago visitante.

-¿Gr... Gray?- tartamudeó, avergonzado

El mayor sonrió.

-No llores. Vamos a dar ese paseo, ¿si?

-¡Sí!- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcó el, talvez demasiado, sonrojado rostro del Dragion

Gray comenzó a abofetearse mentalmente. Ahora que, otra vez, lo había besado ya no podría escapar de _esos_ sueños.

Bueno. Tampoco quería.

* * *

_EDOLAS._

Lucy suspiró molesta. Sacudió los pies y limpió las manos.

-¿Ya puedo levantarme?- escuchó desde el suelo

Bajó la mirada hasta ver al mago de fuego, que estaba castigado a ser su suelo personal. Hum. A ver si así aprendía a dejar de tocarle el culo.

-No.- respondió

Aunque no esperó que Natsu la tirara al suelo. Como tampoco espero que las grandes manos del Dragneel se cerraran sobre sus pechos.

-¡NATSU!- exclamó molesta y avergonzada

-¿Qué?- escuchó desde el cielo

Miró y no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera el techo de un tren. Miró al frente y no vió al pervertido de Natsu. Ahí, a un lado, Natsu, mareado y medio verde, la miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

¿Había sido un sueño?

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Nada.- mintió

No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

-Serás sexy, pero estás loca.

-¡MUERE PERVERTIDO!

_¡BOOM!_

-Señorita.- la llamó el conductor del tren- ¿Podría sacar a su amigo de la pared?

-No. Está bien ahí.

* * *

_**Notas: **__Esta vez el fic será terminado. Pero probablemente tarde un tiempo, ya que mi acceso a Internet es demasiado intermitente. Bueno, ¿les gustó?_

_¿Próximo cápitulo: __**A ojos de dragón**__? Próximamente._


End file.
